Ashachu new adventure
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Three shot: Ash is turn into a Pikachu but this time it is permanent and he have to ask Serena and Clemont for a favor, something that will be near impossible for the two of them to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Ashachu the ultimate request.**

* * *

**I don't own Ash, Pikachu, Ashachu, Serena, or anything Pokémon related they're owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

**Plus America should have Pokémon event for X and Y.**

Human/(regular Pokémon)talk:

'_Pokémon talk':_

* * *

**Summary:**

**Two shot: Ash is turn into a Pikachu but this time it is permanent and he now have to asked Serena and Clemont for a favor, something that will be near impossible for the two of them to do.**

* * *

**NO POV somewhere in Kalos:**

Ash and Pikachu were walking with the gang (Kalos set). They saw a witch like person.

Ash turned to Pikachu, "Hey, buddy, doesn't that look like Lily?"

Pikachu nod his head, recognizing the witch.

The witch then saw them then said "Ash is that you"

Ash nodded, waving her over, "hey Lily. Long time no see." He gestured to the three blondes by him, "this is Clemont, his sister Bonnie, and my childhood friend Serena."

"It nice seeing your new friends Ash, hey Ash what happen to your old friends; Brock and Misty, yeah that their name?" Lily asked

"Misty is running the gym in Cerulean City and Brock is training to be a doctor." Ash said as Pikachu climbed up his back and on to his shoulder.

"That awesome," She smiles.

Ash nodded, smiling as Bonnie went to pet Lily's Murkrow.

The bird Pokémon tries to get away from the child.

"Bonnie! It might peck you!" Clemont said, his backpack pulling Bonnie away from Murkrow.

"Kill joy". She said pouting and crossing her arms.

"It's my job to make sure you don't get hurt." Clemont said, "That, and you tend to get really excited at the sight of Pokémon."

"It not my fault they're so cute." she said.

Clemont rolled his eyes, just as Serena asked Lily, "so, you're a real witch?"

"I prefer the term Pokémon Wicca." she said.

Serena nodded and said, "I meant no offense, I've just never seen a Pokémon Wicca before."

"Yeah we are a rare breed" She said.

"So there are more of you?" Serena said.

"There are a few of them here and there." She said.

"Cool so how did you and Ash met." Bonnie said.

"Well it started when I found his Pikachu." Lily said.

Pikachu put its hand behind its head in embarrassment as it nervously said its name. Ash was giving a small shake of his head, thinking '_here we go again'_.

"Really did you find it cute?" Bonnie asked.

"A little but it was for my spell." Lily said.

Clemont quirked an eyebrow as Ash said, "oh, yeah. THAT spell."

"You don't know what she talking about does you?" He asked.

"Not really, it is mostly nonsense." Clemont said.

Ash rolls his eyes at this; then asked Lily, "Can you still perform that spell?"

"You bet." Lily said.

"Hey did you ever find a Pikachu of your own?" Ash asked.

"I am afraid not." Lily said.

Ash looked at Pikachu, "should I tell her?"

Pikachu shook his head, "Pika."

(Tell her what). She look confused

"Okay, if you're sure pal." Ash said, looking at Pikachu

Pikachu nod his head.

Ash sighed, "there's a whole bunch of Pikachu living in a forest in the Kanto region."

"I try that but they team up against poor Murkrow." She said.

Ash sighed. He then gasped in surprise before taking out his Pokédex and scrolling through it.

"What are you looking for?" Serena asked, peering over Ash's shoulder.

"One, second.. Found it!" Ash showed them all a picture of a small light yellow Pokémon with pink cheeks, black tipped ears and a black tail, "this is Pichu, an electric type. It evolves into Pikachu." He then accessed that data on his Pokédex, before reading it out loud, "it says that their native to the Johto region, and aren't too masterful with their electrical abilities, shocking themselves as well as their opponent."

"I keep that in mind when I return".

"So, have you been working on any new spells since we last met?" Ash asked.

"Trying to make news ones very few works". Lily

"Actually, yes it does." Ash said. This annoyed the inventor.

He huffed, before saying, "I'd like to see it." This confused everyone, until he said, "I want to see that spell Ash and you," he gestures to Lily, "keep talking about."

She smile, planning on turning him into a Pikachu.

Ash glared at Clemont, "Thanks."

"Mine using your Pikachu on the pot". She asked Ash.

Ash nodded, extending his arm and letting Pikachu run along it to Lily.

She smile as she asked Pikachu to used thunderbolt.

Pikachu leap off of Ash's hand and used thunderbolt while twirling.

'Show off...' Ash thought as he was smiling.

The wind made the spell headed in Ash direction, instead of Clemont

Ash shrank in size and became a Pikachu. All three of his companions were surprise by this.

"There got a scientific explanation for this." Clemont said.

"Clemont as much as I love science, there some things you just can't understand with anything." Ash said.

Lily smile, but got worry, "The spell I cast Ash had more ingredients."

Ash then said, "So?"

"The spell will last longer." Lily said.

"So I get to understand my Pokémon a little better that is awesome." Ash said.

"I guess I don't know how long it will last." Lily the magician said.

Ash didn't care he was too busy playing.

Serena was taking pictures of them, while Bonnie was playing with them. After a while, even Clemont smiled in happiness at the sight of them playing, but then shook it off in favor of a more reasonable explanation.

Pikachu hug the Pikachu version of his trainer.

Ash hugged Pikachu back, the two being like brothers, before tackling him to the ground and biting at his ear. Thus, the roughhousing began.

Bonnie and Serena told them to break it up.

Pikachu and Ash were laughing as they separated. Ash pointed to the tree, "Race ya Pikachu!"

They took off to the tree, Dedenne joining them.

Ash came in last place.

"Okay. Not fair..." Ash said, collapsing under the tree.

The two Pokémon giggle at the second Pikachu reaction.

Ash turned up to the two electric types. "Oh, so you think that's funny?"

They nod their heads happy.

He try to be threatening...it didn't work.

The Pokémon only laugh harder at this.

Serena smile at this, find Ash as a Pikachu to be the cutest thing in the world.

Lily smile hoping this would end well for Ash.

_It didn't._

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Ashachu vs biker gang

**Ashachu the ultimate request part 2**

* * *

**I don't own Ash, Pikachu, Ashachu, Serena, or anything Pokémon related they are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

**Plus America should have Pokémon event for X and Y.**

**This is a roleplay between me and Dimmension traveler.**

Human/regular Pokémon talk:

_Thoughts._

* * *

**Summary:**

**Two shot: Ash is turn into a Pikachu but this time it is permanent and he have to ask Serena and Clemont for a favor, something that will be near impossible for the two of them to do.**

* * *

**NO POV some bridge in Kalos:**

A month later.

The morning saw Ash and Pikachu running along the pathway, with Bonnie trying to catch them, as they were walking.

Ash smile finding being a Pokémon for a month to be fun, but hoping it was off soon.

Another trainer (gang biker) was riding around.

Ash, Pikachu and Bonnie stopped running around and made a b-line for Clemont and Serena.

They were scare.

"What's wrong?" Clemont asked, looking at Bonnie.

"There's a bunch of-" The revving of a motorcycle's cut Bonnie off.

"What do you want?" Clemont asked.

One of the bikers pointed to Ash and Pikachu, "Those two Pikachu would be nice."

"What going on." Clemont asked.

"Well, we wanna battle you. Winner gets to keep both of those Pokémon." The female red hair yellow eyes biker up front, probably the leader, said, pointing to Ash and Pikachu as she ended that sentence.

"We're not betting our Pokémon." Clemont said; Ash would glare at him scare.

Ash wanted to speak up, but he knew he couldn't. He wanted to help, but he didn't know any attacks.

Pikachu hug him.

Ash didn't know what to do but he didn't want anything bad to happen to Pikachu.

The red head then said, "I don't care."

Clemont knew he needed to protect Ash and his Pikachu.

"Well, you better." Clemont took a Pokéball off of his belt, "Bunnelby, go!"

The leader sends out her _Gyarados ready for a fight._

"Bunnelby use tackle!" At Clemont's command, Bunnelby was off like a rocket towards Gyarados.

"Gyarados used dragon tail". She said.

Clemont grabbed another Pokéball and threw it, "Chespin, cover Bunnelby with Pin Missile!"

She orders three of her fellow bikers, to use their Pokémon, one being a Charizard, a Kingdra, and a Clauncher.

"Fenniken," Serena called, tossing the Pokéball that contained her starter, "Ember!"

"Pika!" Pikachu ran past Serena, jumping over Chespin and using Bunnelby's head as a springboard, before firing off a Thunder-shock attack at the bikers.

The Charizard absorb the blow.

Clemont threw a Pokéball, one of Ash's, and called.

"Froakie!" Said frog popped out, "Bubble!" Clemont said.

This damage the Charizard, the Charizard used a dragon blast at Pikachu knocking the Pokémon out.

Ash was now in panic mode. He was in severe panic mode.

None of the three of the bikers water Pokémon were left.

The Gyarados had him cornered.

Ash was shaking, thinking; _'I wish I knew an electric attack like Thunderbolt!'_

Serena held Ash not wanting to lose him.

Ash, not wanting his friend to get hurt, escaped from her grip and ran at the large blue snake- this being the dumbest thing he has ever done.

"OK go Pokéball" the female biker said, throwing a Pokéball at Ash.

Ash was surrounded in a beam of red energy. The ball shook three times on the third time Ash manages to escape.

This angry the female biker, and annoy her gangs members.

Pikachu knew he was going to have to be the one to take care of Gyarados trying his best to make a thunderbolt.

He used all his strength to make thunderbolt strong enough to knock the sea serpent out.

It actually worked. It knocked the serpent and goons out, and frying them as well as their bikes. Ash collapsed to the ground, his strength gone. Bonnie dashed to him and picked him up, smiling. That is, until she felt his forehead.

She turned to her brother, Serena, and their friends, "Something's wrong!"

Ash was getting sleepy, "Me don't feel well"

"C'mon, I saw a Pokémon center a little ways back!" Clemont said, returning Bunnelby, Chespin and Froakie. He then picked up Pikachu.

Serena nodded, returning Fenniken, "Let's go!"

The three of them ran to the Pokémon center.

Ash tried his best not to faint.

He tried, but the pain was too much. It was worse than when he and Pikachu got attacked by that flock of Spearow on the first day of their journey. He ended up losing consciousness just before they made it to doors of the Pokémon center.

Bonnie ran hoping nurse joy wouldn't put Ash in a Pokéball.

The nurse took the Pokémon to the back room to get them healed, no questions asked. All of them were okay. Well, mostly. Ash had a metal helmet with a light bulb on top of it.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"It was a biker gang," Clemont answered, "they tried to take our Pokémon, most of them were unconscious, so my sister's Pikachu sent them running with a thunderbolt to protect us." He looked down at Ash, who was breathing softly, "But, it seems like it was too much."

The nurse then asked, "Did one of the bikers try to use a Pokéball on your sister Pikachu?"

They shuffled nervously.

"Yes," Clemont answered, "but Bonnie wanted to befriend him completely before capturing him."

"Oh no of tame Pokémon are in a Pokéball by another trainer, it mess with their mind some even turning violent." Nurse Joy said.

They nodded, understanding why it was a bad idea for a good Pokémon to be in a Pokéball that belongs to a bad person.

Ash was having a bad dream about the biker.

He was running away from the biker, who was riding on her Gyarados. He tripped, scratching himself up very badly. He slowly got up and turned around to see the Gyarados getting ready to fire a hyper beam. He could only stay there and watch as the ball got bigger and bigger until it was huge. The beast threw its head back before flinging it forward. The biker threw the ball at Ash.

Ash woke up scare, and cold sweet.

He looked around, shaking.

Pikachu enter the room with Ash, worry for him.

Ash hugs Pikachu, only saying the word 'Pika'.

"Ash what is wrong?" Serena said.

Ash just said 'Chu'.

"Ash you're scaring me." Serena said.

Ash then said, 'Pikachu.'

To everyone it sounded like he was just saying the name of the species he was, but Pikachu knew what he was saying. Pikachu heard him say: _"I'm fine. Why?"_ and _"Nothing."_

"_Ash you're not talking in real words."_ Pikachu said.

"_What do you mean?"_ Ash said,

"_You're just saying Pikachu with multiple syllables."_ Pikachu said.

"_Pikachu what do you mean…wait is that why the humans are scare."_ Ash said.

"_The humans?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_Yeah the big people, wait I am a human."_ Ash said.

"_Something is not right."_ Pikachu said.

Bonnie then said, "Ash, something is wrong. Can you say your name?"

Ash tries his with all his focus and brain power to just say his name.

"Ser_ena he_lp me" Ash said some in English some in Pokémon.

But alas, like all the other times he tried to speak, he just said, "Pikachu."

Upon realizing what had happened, he got really upset. _"I... I can't talk to them."_

"_Ash-"_ Pikachu tried to talk

_"My mom is going to throw a huge fit when she finds out what happened!"_ Ash said, grabbing Pikachu by the shoulders and shaking him.

_"Ash calm down."_ Pikachu said.

"Yeah _I guess." _Ash said.

Clemont said he would try to find a cure for Ash.

* * *

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3 The end

**Ashachu the ultimate request part 3.**

* * *

**I don't own Ash, Pikachu, Ashachu, Serena, or anything Pokémon related they are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

**Saw**

**Plus America should have Pokémon event for X and Y.**

**This is a role-play between me and Dimmension traveler.**

**In unrelated news if they have to have Pokémon movies why not have it be crossover between the last traveling companion from the last region and the current one, after the dozenth time in as many years the world ending start to get lame. Plus every five years it can be a collection of all of Ash companions. Why not it has a chance to show the new fans the past. I miss Misty and May. I know not all characters will return, but maybe one fan favorite character from the past and a new character, Misty and character from next generation sound good.**

**Part of this chapter and most of the last two were roleplayed with ****Dimmension Traveler give him or her some credit.**

**Yes I know Ash have a Hawlucha and Froakie evolve as of the time this story was made, but I made this before he got(/evolve) it and I am not changing my story.**

* * *

Human/regular Pokémon talk:

_Thoughts._

* * *

**Summary:**

**Three shot: Ash is turn into a Pikachu but this time it is permanent and he have to ask Serena and Clemont for a favor, something that will be near impossible for the two of them to do.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**All 'bout Espeon****chapter 1 . Jul 19 **

**This idea is a common one, you can find Ash turning into a Pikachu everywhere. However, I have nothing against it and am waiting to see where this goes.**

**I know it is a common one, but I been wanting to do this one for the past few weeks, and hey just because someone else did a story like mine doesn't mean I can't make my own twist. I am glad you aren't against it good to have a reader/reviewer glad you are looking forward to it, I hope there are more people like you.**

**All 'bout Espeon****chapter 2 . 12h ago **

**Ah a biker gang. That's an underused class of  
trainers. You do a good job of using uncommon ideas with a common theme. Can't wait for the last chapter.**

**Yeah it was my role-playings friend idea, yeah biker gang don't get enough attention because not organized crime is boring compare to team rocket. Yeah isn't ****all of fanfiction**** all of writing is taking someone else idea, and taking your own twist to them. I hope you read it soon.**

* * *

**NO POV some forest in Kalos: 3 months after last chapter.**

Ash was crying himself asleep again. Ash had all but given up his goal of being a Pokémon master, being no one would take him seriously if he was a Pokémon. He had to pretend to be happy Clemont, Serena, or Bonnie Pokémon. Some gang or just terrible trainer saw through the act and try to catch him. That wasn't the worst of it, if he was to say even one single word; they had everyone and their brother trying to catch him.

Ash tried to use one of Serena towels to wipe away his tears again. He uses to have dreams to have the able to talk to his Pokémon, and used their moves now his dream became a nightmare, and to make things worst he in the past month made multiples attack on not just his and his friends Pokémon but his friend nearly cripple Bonnie.

Lily tried every possible spell she could make to turn Ash normal none of them work. Clemont try making several machines, most of them blew up, or just didn't do anything.

Ash was thinking of what he should do. He couldn't win the league or heck even battle in a gym. Ash sigh as Pikachu came behind him. "Pikachu come here, I need a…hug." Pikachu hug his current trainer. He loves Ash like a brother, hoping that Ash and him would be together for life, and that Ash wasn't going to do anything stupid in the future.

Ash was staring at his three Pokéballs for his Pokémon. He sighs knowing what he was planning on doing tomorrow.

He cried himself to sleep one last time as he was.

* * *

**The next morning:**

Ash woke up, seeing Serena him wake up, she was worry for him.

Ash was awful like every time he woke up for the past two months he was miserable. Serena wanted to make him feel better but didn't know how. Clemont were trying to make a machine to cure Ash, while Bonnie was just trying to make him comfortable. Ash sigh he had a plan for his Pokémon, and his friends future but he was sure none…none of them past and present would like…or most likely let him do it.

He knew if something was to go wrong he could be capture or worst another team from team rocket or any gang really would kill Bonnie, Clemont…and Serena to get to a talking Pokémon.

Ash looked through his Pokédex. Using the custom setting that allows the Pokédex to order in what he saw them in.*

He quickly skips through the part about Pikachu, smiling at Caterpie his first capture Pokémon. He smiles at his Pidgeotto, then the Kanto starter Pokémon, so much adventure, enjoying all of it, skimming through the Lapras and Snorlax part. He smiles at his Johto starters, and his shiny Noctowl. He smiles at his Hoenn Pokémon that was the first time one of his friends got starters and when he got his a new traveling companion (May). He smile as his Sinnoh bird Pokémon, his Turtwig, his Aipom, the only Pokémon he every trade away (for Buizel), his Chimchar he got when Paul abandon the poor thing. He smiles at his Unova Pokémon*. He slowly look through Froakie entry; Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack. Then Fletchling entry; Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory. He look at Pikachu entry one last time; Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks.

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie look at Ash, "We need to talk Ash." Clemont said.

Ash looks up to his human trainer friend, "About what."

"We was wondering what you are ultimately going to do?" Clemont asked.

"I know what to do." Ash said.

"What?" Clemont said.

Ash sighs and looked at Serena, "I got an idea Serena, and I need you to do me a favor."

She was surprise by this by asked what.

"I chu-would…no I pika-need you to take chu-care of my Pi-Pika-Pokémon for me." Ash said.

Her eyebrows raised at this. "Ash, why are you asking me to do that?"

"They Chu-need a trainer" Ash said.

"What do you mean they "need" a trainer? They already have one, you!" Serena said, throwing her hands up.

"What pika-good am I, I chu-can't train them, I can't have ka-gym battle, I can't even chu-get supplies for pika-without someone trying to catch them what good am I?" The yellow mouse trainer said.

Pikachu ran at him, hearing what he said, and hugged him, begging him not to talk like that. That they were brothers, and they had to stay together.

_"We will buddy, we will." Ash said._

Pikachu bit his ear in a playful manner.

Ash smile but Pikachu wasn't going to change his mind.

"Hey Chu-Clemont can you ka-get me my pika-Pokémon Pokéball." Ash said.

Clemont sigh but did what Ash asked him to do, put Froakie and Fletchling. "Pikachu's Pokéball chu-too."

Clemont was surprise but he let Bonnie go get Pikachu Pokéball.

Ash sigh letting his water frog and flying bird Pokémon out one last time.

"OK, Serena ka-you know what to chu-do." Ash said.

"I can't Ash their still your Poké…." Serena said, stopping in both shock and horror as Ash used Iron Tail on Fletchling Pokéball then did the same to Froakie's releasing both of them.

"Go chu-ahead." Ash said, Serena reluctantly threw two Pokéball at the Pokémon.

He looks down at Pikachu Pokéball smiling seeing the little lightning bolt, remembering when he got Pikachu. He woke up late; he only got Pikachu as a last option.

He sighs turning around and using his Iron Tail on his best friend old home destroying it. Pikachu eye widen, and Serena used all her strength to capture Pikachu.

Pikachu new Pokéball shook three times before beeping, Serena sadly picks up her new Pikachu.

"Ser-chu-ena I need pi-you to chu-do one pi-more thing." Ash said.

Serena asked what weakly.

"I need pika-you to chu-capture me." Ash said.

"Ash I can't." Serena said.

"YOU HAVE TOO." He gave his reasoning in Pokémon.

Serena was going to say no, but Ash eyes when bright red which over the months they knew meant Ash was going to attack someone.

They all try to walk away but Ash used a Quick Attack on Serena, Fennekin used a fire-ball at Ash knocking him out. Serena knew what she needed to do. She sigh throwing a Pokéball at Ash crying as the stars appear around the device. Picking up her old friend in the Pokémon capture device,

* * *

***Why isn't this real.**

***I try to ignore Unova anime because it suck and could have been good, I hate Cilan was a self cocky bastard and Iris was an egotistical bitch.**

**The end.**


End file.
